Friends ?
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: -"C'est presque comme une histoire d'amour, plaisanta Regina." -"C'est presque mieux, vous ne pensez pas ? Une histoire d'amitié... ou plus. Laissons le temps faire les choses. " Tout petit OS SQ
_**Hey, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. C'est un tout petit petit OS, honnêtement je le trouve moyen parce qu'en fait à la base je l'avais fait en anglais, c'était pour mon DM d'anglais (j'avais juste mis Lana au lieu de Regina et Morrison au lieu de Swan pour que ce soit pas trop trop cramé si la prof connaissait la série xD ) bref du coup c'est peut être pas forcément aussi "fluide" que d'habitude vu que j'en ai juste fait la traduction, mais bon j'avais vraiment envie de poster quelque chose et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de travailler plus que ça un OS ou de terminer mon AU cet semaine, parce que je suis en bac blanc toute la semaine T_T**_

 _ **Enfin bon demain j'ai la dernière épreuve (5h de SES T_T ) après je devrai réavoir le temps d'écrire, mais là avec le bac blanc, le théâtre, l'art plastique, j'étais vraiment débordée, pas le temps de faire mieux que cela...**_

Regina sourit en coin, regardant Emma.

-Que diable faites vous dans mon bureau ? Demanda t-elle, ressemblant à un chasseur apprivoisant sa proie.

-Euh, je... Je voulais juste prendre un papier, pour les archives, répondit Emma. La jeune femme était très embarrassée et rougissait.

-Vraiment ? Dit Regina, amusée. Mais je n'ai aucun papier qui pourrait vous intéresser, Miss Swan. Je pense que vous voulez juste me voir, n'est ce pas cela ?

Regina s'approcha d'Emma, elle pouvait même sentir la respiration de la femme en veste rouge.

-Vous trouvez une excuse pour venir ici chaque jour, chuchota t-elle suavement en regardant Emma dans les yeux. L'atmosphère était terriblement tendue.

Soudain, elle se racla la gorge et recula.

-Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai un délicieux Scotch quelque part dans un tiroir, dit-elle comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Emma s'éloigna, perdue. Qu'attendait Regina d'elle ? Elle ne savait plus si elle la détestait ou si elle l'aimait. Leur relation était compliquée, en constante évolution. Au début, elles étaient ennemies et il y avait toujours une étrange tension entre elles, mais avec le temps leur relation s'était améliorée... Peut être étaient-elles amies ?

-Vous m'aimez ? Demanda Emma, prenant son verre de Scotch. Je veux dire comme amie, bien sûr, ajouta t-elle rapidement.

Regina se mit à rire comme si elle venait d'entendre une très bonne blague, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'Emma était sérieuse.

-Vous pensez que nous sommes amies ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Ridicule, n'est ce pas ? S'exclama Emma, tordant ses mains. Maintenant son visage était vraiment rouge, exactement comme sa veste.

-C'est... Intéressant. Je pense que je pourrai m'y habituer, déclara Regina, encore étonnée.

-Oh, bien. Donc... Nous enterrons la hache de guerre ? Hésita Emma, plus joyeuse que jamais.

-Oui... Alors, amies ?

-Amies, affirma Emma. Pour le moment, osa t-elle ajouter avec un clin d'oeil, sentant ses battements de coeur devenir dix fois plus rapide dans sa poitrine.

Regina eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Oui, pour le moment, confirma t-elle.

Mais elle baissa la tête, elle paraissait préoccupée.

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda Emma, inquiète en remarquant son changement d'attitude.

-Vous savez, Emma, je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je suis méchante, mauvaise, tout le monde me déteste. Je finis toujours par perdre ceux qui m'aiment, je suis si fatiguée de faire de mon mieux mais de ne pas réussir à être heureuse... Je suis allée trop loin, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, déclara t-elle, affectée.

-Vous n'êtes pas méchante, vous êtes blessée. Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent de vous, j'aime chaque jour, chaque moment que je passe avec vous. Et... Je jure que je vais essayer de vous.. réparer. Que pensez vous de ça ? S'enquit Emma. Pouvez vous essayer encore un peu ? Cette fois vous ne serez pas seule.

-C'est presque comme une histoire d'amour, plaisanta Regina.

-C'est presque mieux, vous ne pensez pas ? Une histoire d'amitié... Ou plus. Laissons le temps faire les choses.

-Ok, je suppose que je peux essayer encore. Je suppose que je peux réussir, avec vous.

-Deal ? Demanda Emma.

-Deal, conclu la maire.

 _ **Il y a la version originale en ligne aussi, mais il faudra que je la modifie parce que je me suis aperçue d'une erreur à certains endroits. Bref, sur ce je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. (Dit la fille qui vient de dormir de 14h à 17h30 et qui est toujours fatiguée... :') )**_


End file.
